Hikari
by girlwithgauges
Summary: Somewhere, in the deep, dark part of the web, people fawn over the strange and whimsical ships in Kingdom Hearts. You voted, I delivered. Collection of Twelve one-shots featuring pairings you, the reader, voted for. You've been warned folks. This may get strange. *1/12 COMPLETE*


_**In Twelfth place is Goofy x The Boulder. Enjoy.**_

 _ **Sorry that this one is so short. These will probably get longer as I go along - there's only so much you can write about a dog and a boulder.**_

* * *

 _He'd been alone for so long, always unwanted, nobody ever appreciating him for the efforts he'd put in._

 _That was, until he met... The Boulder._

The sky had dissipated into a dusky rose hue as the group began to walk across the slightly rubble-filled area of Hallow Bastion. They'd just witnessed another Nobody fall to their demise due to their efforts, Demyx's body ceasing to exist in a whirlwind of water bubbles and black mist. He'd put up a good fight, had Sora, Donald and himself on their toes, but like the rest he fell because of the Keyblade. It was all starting to feel the same, all starting to feel like clockwork. A boring old routine of killing Nobodies and Heartless, him and Donald tagging alongside the great Keyblade Master. Sure, Sora would always be his best friend, but it was beginning to get lonely. He was never the one that was fawned over or noticed. He was the bumbling, clumsy idiot that hit people with his flimsy shield.

He glanced at Mickey, his Keyblade skimming on the ground as he walked, his rounded ears free from the Organization coat he'd used to lay low for so long. He was clueless to how his trusted friend, his comrade, felt. Mickey had Minnie. The King had his Queen. They were... happy.

When would his soulmate come along? Would it ever happen?

A seemingly confused flying Heartless hanging around the edge of the cliff-side close to them signaled his attention; it began to thrust around violently before letting out a beam of energy. It struck the edge of the cliff, sending pieces of debris flying around the area in a burst. One of the segments hit the being itself, causing it to shake rapidly and disappear. Goofy scoffed. Was the Heartless that dumb? Maybe they didn't need a Keyblade Master after all if they were going to off themselves with their own stupidity.

One particular chunk of debris caught his eye and he froze, almost as if the world had gone into slow motion, his eyes widening at the sight in front of him.

It glimmered dazzlingly against the dimming sun, a beautiful array of colours varying from blue to purple, pink to green. It span as it twirled through the air gracefully, displaying a dance of sorts, as if it was trying to impress the stunned figure below. It was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen, the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, and he'd never wanted anything as much as he wanted that right now. So that was exactly what he was going to do.

Goofy glanced to the space next to him, realizing that the rock of his affections was hurtling straight towards the King. Rage coursed through his veins, fueling a fire full of anger. Mickey already has his beloved and now he was clearly determined to take the first thing that had caught his 'friend''s eye. He gritted his teeth, narrowing his eyes. Well, if that's how he wanted to play it...

Feigning innocence he raised his gloved hand to his mouth and gasped, turning towards the unbeknownst Mickey. "L-Look out!" He shouted, a slight tone of irritation manifesting in his voice. The small figure turned around to see what the disturbance was only to be knocked off his feet by Goofy, letting out a cry of surprise as he was flung to the floor harshly.

Goofy smiled slyly at his successful attempt to get the King out of the way, his gaze returning to the rock that was so close. It was what it wanted. That one piece of debris was what he'd been searching for all this time. He'd only managed to put his hands up to embrace the passionate affections of the clearly hard rock before it penetrated his skull, sending pleasure coursing through his body. The abrupt force sent him flying back against the wall, a sated look of pleasure spreading across his face before everything shimmered into black.


End file.
